Kisune's Kiss
by The-Unsung-Writer
Summary: Naruto gives Hinata the Kitsune's Kiss during the wave arc, and the two are bound for life, what will happen, AN: the kiss happens in chapter 2; chapters 1 & 2 re-written; Major Fuff comming
1. Chapter 1

I'm Back, and Better than Eva!

* * *

Kitsune's Kiss Chapter 1

The-Unsung-Writer

"Mother, please, right this, I don't want this future, please Mother", begged Naruto to a red-headed woman in a black cloak.

"I agree son, but I shall choose who, I will choose, Hinata Hyuga", said the red-headed woman.

"Thank you, Mother", said Naruto solely.

"You are welcome son, and cut it with the 'Mother' trash", said Kushina, "Call me Mom", and with that she was sent back in time 10 years, to the the assignment of the gennin teams.

Kashina was not seen, as to she was cloaked in time.

"Team seven is...", said Iruka.

_"this is when everything started."_, thought Kushina as she froze time.

Kushina made two-hundred hand-seals and yelled, "Fact-change Jutsu!"

The team list for team seven was, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara.

"UN-freeze!", said Kushina in a loud whisper.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Shikamaru Nara.", finished Iruka.

"ugh, what a drag.", said Shikamaru, in his annoyed voice.

_"I, am with Naruto-kun?"_, thought Hinata as she fainted in her seat.

_"Better than the ice-head Uchia"_, thought Naruto as he looked to Hinata, who was in the seat next to him, _"I forgot, she faints, might as well wake her up."_, Naruto starts shaking Hinata awake, "Hinata, you in there, Hinata?", said Naruto as Hinata's eyes flew open.

"Your awake Hinata, Team Seven, after class report to Kakashi Hatake, in Training Field Seven.", said Iruka, "Team Eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchia, you are to report to Training Field Eight"

And so on for the rest of the teams.

The rest of the day was uneventful, but Hinata had a slight pink blush on her cheeks all day.

At the end of the day Naruto ran out of the building to get to Training Filed Seven, but before that he went to the weapons store on the corner of Konoha Square.

He kindly greeted the clerk, he was a kind man that clerk, he always showed a smile to Naruto, and he was one of the few to do so.

"I need a katana, you think you can hook me up?", said Naruto to the man.

"yeah, here you go", said the man, as he gave Naruto a summoning scroll for a 3.5 foot katana, "10,000 ryo"

Naruto gave him a check for the katana and took the katana.

With that he left with giving the man a smile and heading to the field.

Naruto jumped across rooftops and made it to in front a crowd going to their training fields

Shikamaru just walked slowly, thinking this whole thing was so troublesome.

Hinata just blended into the crowd and followed Naruto.

After a while all the crowds were going in their own directions, and Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru were the only ones walking to field seven.

Hinata decided this was her chance.

"_Well If I do it now I won't have to make the team's relationship awkward _later", She walked up to Naruto, and softly said, "Naruto-kun, I-I was w-wondering i-if y-y-you had any p-p-plans tonight"

"No Hinata, I don't, why are you asking?", said Naruto, he was thinking for a moment, then he realized, _"I get it, is this what happens when a girl wants to ask you on a date?"_, then said "Hinata-chan, do you like me?"

Hinata's face blushed dark red for a second.

"N-Naruto why would you ask t-that?" said Hinata.

"Well, because you are always blushing when I am around, you faint when I talk to you, and you do that thing with your index fingers when we are around each other." said Naruto.

"U-U-Uh", stuttered Hinata, twiddling her fingers, but she was saved by Naruto swinging into the air with his fist, then a knee into the air, like there was an attacker ahead of them.

"oof," said a apparently lazy Jonnin with white hair that appeared in-front of Naruto, "you have a lot of muscle for a gennin"

Once Naruto and Hinata got their sight back from the flash, they saw the lazy Jonnin, his uncovered eye turning red.

"Lets get started", said Naruto, not knowing that Hinata was still latched onto him, making him fall face first into the ground, with Hinata under him, he was quick to apologize to the heiress, and get off of her.

"I'm going to skip the pleasantries, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and let's get down to business, takes these bells, whoever doesn't, goes back to the academy for another year" said the lazy Jonnin, as he held up two bells, then disappeared.

Everyone was fairly surprised, they barely got any instructions, and they just do it.

Naruto was about to run into the forest looking for the gray haired Kakashi, but Shikamaru stopped him.

"We need a plan," said Shikamaru.

And after a hour, they figured out what to do and started to get into position.

Kakashi was reading his book, but he was surprised when he couldn't turn the page, then another weird thing, a katana blade tore through the book, revealing a blonde Gennin, and he felt several painful sensations in his back, effectively slumping over, unconscious.

"Well that was over quicker than I expected", said Naruto as he took the bells out of Kakashi's pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsune's Kiss Chapter 2

–

"Raven to Razor, come in Razor", said Hinata to her headset, "Shadow has the target incapacitated"

"This is Razor, Scarecrow is ready to gag and bag, I'll go up the rear", said Naruto.

Then three knockout gas bombs went off, effectively letting Kakashi gag n' bag the cat.

When the team got to the Hokage's office, Naruto had a mental breakdown

"That's the twentieth time we've captured this stupid cat!", complained Naruto, "I want a real mission, I've learned over ninety new offensive jutsu for Kami's sake!"

"Yeah, all we've been doing is capture this stupid cat!" yelled Shikamaru in agreement.

The Hokage smiled, he had been waiting for this.

"Tazuna, come in!" said the Hokage, and a drunken man came into the room.

"Who are these kids, they look like they couldn't fight to protect their lives, much less mine", said Tazuna, and Naruto had a reddish-tinged katana blade to the guys neck in a red flash.

Kakashi was impressed, he had learned the Kitsune Travel, and the Kitsune Blade.

"Naruto, no killing the client, I give you a C-Rank mission, and the first thing you do is try to kill the client?", said Sarutobi, after Naruto left the client alone, "You will escort Tazuna to the land of Waves, and oversee the construction of a bridge, and provide security until completed"

"Well, I'll be taking the blonde, but what about pineapple-head, he looks lazier than a sloth", said Tazuna, and he saw that he couldn't move.

"When and if, he takes that comment back, I'll release him", said Shikamaru, his face still without any emotion, but inside, he felt like killing the man, Pineapple-head wasn't a name taken to kindly in the Nara clan.

"fine, I take it back", said Tazuna, and before he could insult Hinata, Naruto knew what was coming and activated the Kitsune Vision, scaring the hell out of Tazuna, and he decided not to antagonize the girlfriend of someone who could kill him with a flick of a wrist.

"Well now that we are acquainted, you leave at seven in the morning tomorrow, have all your weapons and supplies for a week's journey", said Sarutobi, "dismissed"

And everyone left.

(AN: I would put in a date scene here, but it wouldn't go in the flow of the chapter, but the Kitsune's Kiss is coming up)

that night, Naruto had a gut feeling that this mission isn't what it was cracked up to be, he decided to take some extra firepower, an AK-47 and Colt .38 Super and packed it into his bags, he felt like a war was erupting.

Then Naruto yawned and figured it was time for bed.

The next morning The team left, like usual, Kakashi was late by an hour, and the client by another hour, after they left the village, they continued walking for a couple of hours, until something caught their eye, a puddle.

Naruto knew this meant something bad, it hadn't rained for a while, Naruto took out his Katana Scroll, and gave Kakashi a signal saying that they were about to be ambushed.

And as if on cue, the puddle transformed into a person and another man jumped out of the trees, and Kakashi started barking orders.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, protect the client; Naruto, you're with me", said Kakashi, as he held off the idiot who jumped out of the tree.

Naruto summoned his blade, and got in a battle position against the puddle guy.

While all this was happening, Shikamaru was making hand-seals and getting ready to paralyze the enemy nin, and Hinata looking for any other nin.

"Let's finish this kid", said the puddle man, **"Demon Blade!"**, said the man and a blade made out of black chakara was coming for Naruto, only to be deflected by a reddish-tinged blade.

"Are you done yet?", said Naruto amused, "here's mine, **Demonic Kitsune Hurricane!**", yelled Naruto, and a hurricane's worth of wind and reddish chakara came at the puddle man, shredding not his body, but his soul, and afterwords, he fell to the ground, lifeless.

However Kakashi wasn't having the same ease, he was able to hold off the brother, until he saw his friend die, then he got mad, he threw a weighted chain, and captured Kakashi.

But there was an upside, Shikamaru had finished making hand-seals, **"Darkness Engulfing Shadow!"**, yelled Shikamaru as a wave of shadows went to the demon brother, holding him down, he gave Naruto the order to kill him.

Naruto nodded in agreement, **"Futon: Wind Dissection"**, and a multiple slashes of wind blades chopped and diced the man.

Shikamaru had released the jutsu before Naruto's hit the man, so he didn't get any damage.

When Hinata stopped looking at for enemy nin, she saw a slaughtered body of one of the two, and a soulless body of another, she nearly lost her mind, she curled into a ball and fell to the ground right there.

"Naruto, did you know that this is Hinata's first fight with fatalities, and you just scared her shitless from seeing a mutilated body, and a soulless one, you could have held back on the demonic arts for one battle", but before Kakashi could finish scolding Naruto, he waled over to Hinata, and crouched down trying to get her back from the brink of insanity

"Hinata-chan, are you okay", said Naruto, he put his had on Hinata's shoulder, immediately having an effect on the raven haired girl, she hugged the orange nin, and buried herself in his chest.

Naruto was surprised for a second, then returned the hug, unbeknownst to Hinata, he made a shadow clone and put the katana around the neck of the client, preparing to slit his neck.

"Now, why do I get the feeling that you knew about this?" whispered the clone to the client's ear, not letting Hinata know.

When Kakashi came out of the chains, he saw a Naruto clone interrogating Tazuna, the real Naruto hugging Hinata, and Shikamaru collapsing from chakara exhaustion.

After a second of this scene, Tazuna fell to the ground unconscious, and the clone having a mental breakdown.

"Damn, we've been had, this guy's been playing us, apparently there are over three-hundred enemy nin under the control of a gangster called Gato, and even if we turn back now, there are high-Jonnin level nin heading our way." said the clone, "We don't have the manpower to kill them, even my most powerful demonic attack can's stop them, we would need two demonic users on the team to-" and the clone stopped to think, _"Maybe it could work"_, and the clone dissipated letting Naruto know of his plan.

Kakashi knew Naruto's plan, and he had told him, not to EVER use _that_, technique, it would seal his and his mate's faiths. (AN: if none of you can figure out what this technique is, it's abbreviations are KK)

Naruto shook the idea of using Hinata as the victim of the Kitsune's Kiss, he could use it on "_what the fuck, I ain't Mother-Fucking gay, if anyone is going to get 'it' its Hinata, I'm not getting my destiny fused to Shikamaru or Ero-Kakashi_"

"We're moving forward, I'm not gonna be upstaged by an ice-head Uchia, who has already done a C-Rank." said Naruto triumphantly, as he let go of Hinata, and his never give up attitude gave Hinata an encouraging gesture.

"Well judging by the fact you have mastered over ninety demonic jutsus, and a hundred wind jutsu, you are ready to take on this mission.", said Kakashi, as he went over to a quivering Tazuna, but before he could do anything a giant blade almost chopped Kakashi's head off, but he managed to substitute fast enough.

Shikamaru woke up seeing the situation, he popped a solider pill, Hinata on the other hand, cowered in fear, still not over the slaughtered death, while Naruto rolled, avoiding the blade, took out his Kitsune-Blade Katana.

After that flying blade embedded itself in a tree, a masked man in a sleeveless shirt landed on top of that.

"Well, at least I won't have a problem dispatching the girl, and look what we have here, Copycat Kakashi, and the Kyuubi Gaki", said the man, "I'm Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist"

Naruto used the Kitsune Travel and teleported onto the sword, trying to chop off the guy's head off, but all he hit was water, and the large blade was taken by the real Zabuza.

"If I wasn't fast enough, I wouldn't be standing here, but, tell you what kid, I'll spare you, and that girlfriend of yours, if you kill the client, you'll get a boatload of more cash if you help me", said the Mist missing-nin, "Besides it's hopeless against me, but you'll be happy to know that I'll spare you're little girlfriend, she'll make a nice edition to my-" his speech was cut shot by a blaze of chakara, nothing lethal, just as a threat, Naruto meant business when it came to Hinata.

"I see, you resort to chakara when it comes to you're girlfriend", the mist man started chuckling, as he disappeared and reappeared, with his blade pointed down on top of a quivering Hinata.

Naruto was certainly angry with this, **"Demonic Release: Kitsune Nerve Destruction!"**, a wave of red chakara was aimed at Zabuza, he dodged, but just barely, his finger was caught, and it turned into a shriveled up piece of ash, and Zabuza cried in pain, even though it was a finger, his whole arm was lifeless, and the nerves were disintegrating.

Then Naruto went in for the kill, but was stopped by a Mist hunter-nin.

"You got a death wish?" complained Naruto, to the ninja who stopped him.

The ninja made no effort to talk, he just made one handed hand-seals, "you are strong, to have made my master cry out in pain is something, **Crystal Ice Mirrors**", and mirrors of ice started to form, but before the last mirror could form, Hinata had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and rushed into the mirrors.

As Haku walked into a mirror, he was amazed that Hinata was in there.

Haku chuckled, "I do hope you don't like this boy, because this is the last thing he will see", and Haku started his relentless barrage of senbon needles.

Naruto was pissed, he jumped at a mirror, and hit it with the Kitsune-Blade, all he did was make a scratch in it.

"My, My, no one has made a scratch on one of my mirrors ever, you will be of some entertainment", said Haku as he kept the barrage going.

Naruto put his katana away and started dodging senbon needles like Hinata, and then pulled out his Thompson.

"Sorry for my language, but, Eat Shit, Gaborone!", said Naruto as he opened fire on the nearest mirror, effectively shattering it.

"You have shattered one of my mirrors, you are indeed a strong opponent", said Haku as he took out a explosive kunai, and all of his counterparts followed suit.

There was a giant BANG and a flash of light.

After the flash of light, Hinata saw, in her arms, was a dieing Naruto, he took all the hits for her.

"Naruto-kun!", said Hinata, scared for Naruto's faith, his skin was paling, "Don't leave me, Naruto-kun"

"Why, Ninja's die everyday?" said Naruto, confused by Hinata's question.

"Because, Because, I Love You, Naruto-kun", whispered Hinata.

Naruto's eye's widened, "How Long?"

"Since I first saw you", said Hinata, tears falling from her eyes.

"_I never noticed, not even all this time, never knew, I don't deserve her"_, Thought Naruto, tears of sadness, he never knew.

"Please, don't think about the past, don't give up on life, I don't think any less of you for not noticing, my heart belongs to you and only you", said Hinata, still tears on her face.

Naruto smiled for a second, until he figured out he was dieing, he would never return her love, this is the last chance.

"here's the one thing", and Naruto Gave Hinata a very loving kiss, then Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto, continuing their kiss, not remembering that they were in the middle of a battle, until a senbon stabbed into Hinata's neck, and Hinata fell onto Naruto, seemingly lifeless.

"_How Could I kill her, they are in love, I have never experienced this type of love, and looking at a Jinjuriki, he's had more of a hellhole of a life than me, I can't kill the one person he loves._", thought Haku as he threw the senbon.

"NO!", yelled Naruto, then he moved Hinata off of him, very delicately, then took out his .38 Super.

"You stupid Fucking Idiot!", and Naruto shot down three mirrors, "I was going to let you live, but," then he reached into a mirror and pulled out the real Haku, "Now you die!", he threw Haku on the ground, put his foot on Haku's chest, then blew his brains out (Think Tony Montana Execution in Scarface: The World is Yours).

All the ice dropped into water, and Naruto ran to Zabuza with his Kitsune-Blade drawn.

"Holy Shit!", Kakashi had never seen the hurt and anger in Naruto's eyes, so he jumped out of his way.

Naruto didn't notice that Shikamaru's shadow possession was still on so he did **Kitsune Beheading Dance**, and beheaded Zabuza with a 360° turn, and very cleanly too, and knocking out Shikamaru from pain.

But that wasn't enough to sooth his rage, he took out his .38 Super and put three bullets in Haku for revenge.

Once Shikamaru awoke, he said, "Okay, I have to lay off shogi, my mind's already overworked", and he fell to the ground again.

"Okay, Naruto, anyways, why you just shoot Haku like he was a piece of trash?", said Kakashi.

"You wanna know why? I'll tell you why!", he walked over to Hinata's body, and pointed to her, "He killed her, that's fucking why", and he pulled the senbon out of Hinata's neck to show Kakashi, but Hinata popped back to life, and without knowing it, she wrapped her arms around the nearest thing to her, which was Naruto, why? Because she saw a fucking shinigami nearly send her soul to

–

Fairly cheesy way to end a chapter, but is this chapter better than the last? A lot less rushed, right? And if anyone would like to beta read, drop me a PM, I have an Idea for a Naruto, Alex Rider, and James Bond x-over, and you know it's NaruHina.

The-Unsung-Writer


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata was hyperventilating, and cowering in Naruto's jacket. And Naruto was as clueless as ever.

"Huh? Hinata? Are you awake?", Was all that Naruto could manage, and as a response he heard cooing from the sleeping girl.

And Naruto, taking his cue from a fainting girl, he fell into unconsciousness.

–

When Naruto awoke, he thought it was midnight, because he couldn't see anything. Another thing was the smell of lavender, and lavender does not grow in the land of waves, so where did that smell come from. The final thing Naruto noticed was the soft pillow he was holding, but before he could tell where and when he was, his 'pillow' cooed and mumbled something around the lines of, "Oh, Naruto-kun that feels nice", and Naruto put 2 and 2 together and saw Hinata, and started gaping like a fish, then promptly, passing out.

About a hour later, Naruto awoke to the same sights as before. But he thought that it was more comfortable to be in this position with Hinata, than Sakura, who was turning into a distant memory. Just as he was finishing that thought, Hinata awoke. Still drowsy, Hinata turned to Naruto, and kissed him.

"Good morning Sleepy Head!", said Hinata, as if she had been in bed with a lover.

Naruto had now won the title of Fainter from Hinata, when he passed out again.

Next time he awoke, Hinata was worriedly pacing up and down the room.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I just slipped", said Hinata when she saw Naruto awake.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad. I kinda liked it," Naruto hoped saying that would make Hinata better, but his clueless answer made Hinata blush and run into the bathroom, then faint, then promptly, hit the tile floor.

After ten minutes, Hinata walked out of the bathroom after seeing a big rat, but Naruto was no longer in the bedroom.

–

"Shikamaru that was genius, I can already see the embarrassed faces on those two", said Kakashi, eating breakfast.

But before he could take another bite, a 6-inch long SRK (Survival Rescue Knife), flew into the wall, just millimeters from killing him, and another in Shikamaru's chair, right below his family jewels.

They looked up to see who had thrown them, and Naruto stood in the doorway. And he had at least fourteen more where they came from, all sharpened to be able to cut bone and steel together.

–

Ten minutes later, a curious Hinata walked out to a quivering Kakashi and Shikamaru.

"_Why does he have to do that, the last time they were scared like this was...?"_, and Hinata's thoughts trailed off.

–

Naruto was in a small place of brush where he could easily ambush a group of invaders, and...

BOOOOM!

–

When Hinata walked onto the bridge it was like she walked out onto a war zone.

She saw Naruto taking cover behind a crate, shooting rounds periodically, and his katana, on his back.

Hordes of Gato's men were armed to the teeth with many mercenaries as leaders, all slaughtering workers, chopping, slicing, and shooting innocent civilians.

"_No, I will not let those innocent people die, but what can I do? **You can Let me Do the Killing.** Who are you? **An early wedding gift from your boyfriend.**"_

Hinata then felt a power increase inside her, and it was slightly... Demonic?

–

Naruto was on the front lines, killing as many of Gato's men with his blade, when it sensed another demonic energy, it turned to deep red. And for a moment he thought his Chakara fluctuated like it was being used, but not in his body.

When a Light-bulb hit Naruto in his face he remembered the kiss, _"Oh Shit! I gave Hinata the Kitsune's Kiss! **Nice thinking genius, now you have the most beautiful and most powerful mate in this continent.** Shut up you stupid fox, why do I think you had something to do with this?** Probably because I did.** Fuck you, you friggin' asshole, why did you do that! **No time to explain, your mate is in her greatest fight yet and you are about to have a katana shoved through your chest, 6'o clock**"_

Naruto turned around and stabbed the bastard with his own katana, then saw a pure white, four tail fox jump over him and into a crowd of henchmen, then seeing red, blood splatter everywhere, gory limbs flying, and tons of gushing blood, heads, and other things.

–

Hinata had not felt anything since she went on a rampage, she was in total ecstasy.

While her body was going ramped, sure, she could hear gunfire and distant screams, but she was feeling nothing except pure ecstasy, until she fell face first onto a hard, red surface.

"**I should tell you the reason why I am here**", said the pure white fox that sat upon a celestial throne of the purest of gold that sat above glistening ruby red floors.

Hinata was in awe of the fox, but for some reason she felt that she was moving very slow, her heart beat at only half it's normal rhythm.

"**Do not be scared dear child, you are in a place where time moves very fast, and due to Newton's law of Relativity, you feel as though you are going slower, in-fact I guess that my words are a blurred jumble to you right now to you."**, the apparently well educated fox, "**I feel that you do not know why I am here? Is that right?**", Hinata nodded, "**Think back to one of your days before this happened, exactly 24 of your hours ago, what did my former mate's host do to you?**"

"_Could he mean Naruto?_", thought Hinata.

"**Yes I mean Naruto, and I am a girl, I am Kitsune-kun's girlfriend."**, said the fox.

Hinata was pondering the question when the answer hit her like a bullet out of no-where, "He kissed me."

"**Yes, and as such, he placed no ordinary kiss upon your lips, but a demon's life mating kiss, the Kitsune's Kiss"**

After hearing the word 'mate', Hinata passed out.

"**Oh Brother, she is worse than me after I heard that Kitsune was going to marry me, damn kid, couldn't ya wait for another one of your weeks before separating the two of us"**


End file.
